


life's no storybook

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fake Chop, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Aleks can still taste James’ blood in his mouth.  During the full moon it must last longer, lingering for hours afterward. It pumps through Aleks boiling hot, makes his skin flush, makes him run and sweat and howl."





	life's no storybook

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me

Aleks can still taste James’ blood in his mouth.  During the full moon it must last longer, lingering for hours afterward. It pumps through Aleks boiling hot, makes his skin flush, makes him run and sweat and howl. 

He gets caught in a club off the boulevard, after hours of chase, two or three or four in the morning. Aleks chose it because the place was loud and packed and he knew James would be overwhelmed by all of it. That he’d have to slow down and concentrate and  _ look _ for Aleks.  _ Feel him  _ in the crowd. 

All night he’s been wondering what he smells like. His usual scent, yeah, but does James know how alive he feels, how turned on he’s been since this started, how fucking desperate he is for James to catch him? Can James smell  _ himself  _ on Aleks. Inside Aleks. Where the blood he took pumps through his veins, heavy and slow and burning like lava. 

When he finally gets caught, James grabs him by the back of his neck and hip, pulling Aleks away from the person he was dancing with, and guides him roughly through the crowd. The fingers around his throat squeeze as he directs Aleks where to go - a right past the bathrooms, straight down the hall by the office, by the storage rooms, and out the rear door. The night is hot, but it was sweltering inside, and Aleks shivers when the cooler fresh air hits him.  James hasn’t said anything and Aleks hasn’t tried to turn around, he just trembles and focuses on the ache between his legs. 

The sounds of the city are muffled under James’ heavy breathing. Aleks makes a small, pathetic noise as James steps forward and crowds him face-first against the brick wall. His already heightened senses are buzzing under the foreign influence of the moon. The blood inside him feels like it’s drawing him back, pulling at him, towards the sky and the distant woods and James’ solid body pressing in from behind. 

Being a vampire, for the most part, has only made Aleks feel disconnected from the world, from the  _ earth _ . Drinking from James ties him down to it. He can feel it breathing under his feet.  It’s alive, and all around.

James pushes against him roughly, trapping Aleks between his chest and hips and the wall. Through his jeans and Aleks’ own sweats, he can feel James’ cock, and his breathing catches when James  _ whines.  _ Moves a hand to Aleks’ hip and grinds against him. 

For the first time Aleks understands. This full moon shit used to be a fucking mystery but he gets it now. The way it aches and demands and how  _ hungry  _ it is. James whines and Aleks whines too, thinks things he doesn’t want to say but will anyway. Because he knows what it’ll do to James if he hears them. 

“Please, Jamie,” his voice breaks as James shoves him harder against the wall, “fuck me. Please _. Breed me.” _

He presses his mouth to Aleks’ shoulder and  _ growls.  _ The sound of it deep and sharp enough to burrow under Aleks’ skin and make him shake. The fingers digging into his throat and hip hold him tighter, his claws coming out and drawing just enough blood for them both to smell it. 

It’s sweet and musky and a mix of both of them, but different than the usual sweat and spit and come smell that lingers on Aleks’ sheets. It feels weighted, thicker, intoxicating. 

James shifts down and away and Aleks can feel him working the belt of his jeans open. Distantly he wishes they were in a bedroom or at least indoors somewhere. That he could spend an hour between James’ legs and then fall ass up onto a mattress so James could work him open with his mouth until he goes boneless. Aleks arches, moaning loudly, as James pulls his sweats down around his hips, and changes his mind. He doesn’t want anything other than this. 

All the prep work was done before this hunt started, and when James’ hand slips down between the cheeks of his ass, he growls again when he finds Aleks slick and stretched. Not that he needs much to get him open. James has him fucking  _ broken in.  _

James kicks his legs apart and grabs his ass to spread him, to look at his wet, pink hole, and Aleks gives a weak little huff. 

When he reaches behind himself to grasp James’ cock his fingers wrap around the swelling knot near the base. He always wants this, always  _ has,  _ but this time it tugs at something unfamiliar inside him. The new animal part he has temporarily. It knows what it wants and calls out for it. 

Aleks wants to be mated, and the realization knocks the wind out of him. He wants James to take him, claim him, mark him _.  _ Wants to be knotted and filled and wants  _ the bite _ . The one that would tie James to him until the day he dies.

It wouldn’t go both ways. He’s not a wolf. Aleks doesn’t even know if it would work, seeing as he’s already dead. But the thought of how it would bind James to him, the idea of having that kind of power over him, makes his knees buckle. 

James catches him, knocks him forward against the cold wall again, and snarls.  And it’s only then it occurs to him that James hasn’t said anything. Not a single world.  _ He probably can’t _ , Aleks thinks wildly,  _ more animal than human.  _

“Goddamnit,” Aleks groans, and rolls his ass against James’ hips. “Fucking  _ fuck me _ .” 

He hesitates, swallows around the dryness in his throat, and as James presses the head of his dick to his wet, ready hole, Aleks says, “Be a good boy.”

In an instant, James has his arms wrapped around him, clinging to Aleks as he finally does as he’s told.  With one strong thrust, he pushes his cock into him until he nearly bottoms out, until the solid width of his knot is snug against Aleks’ ass. Aleks lets out a sigh of relief, around the small whimper of almost-pain, the  _ good _ pain, and clenches hard until James’ claws tear into his tank top.

His own dick is trapped between his belly and stretched tight briefs, and when James moves his hands to Aleks’ hips, digs his claws in right at the curve of his thigh and thrusts into him again, he thinks about getting his fist around it.  As if reading his mind, James lets go with his right hand and takes Aleks’ arms, pulling them behind his back and holding him there. Just as he wants him. Against the wall, arched and spread open, where anyone could see. 

There’s no moment for Aleks to adjust or ready himself.  James makes that animal sound again, his hot mouth pressed to Aleks’ ear, sharp teeth scraping along the soft skin of his neck, and starts to move.  Rough, deep thrusts - pulling almost completely out and slamming back in to the knot. James’ dick is  _ big _ , fills him in the best way, forces Aleks’ body to adjust, to take him.  And he keeps going, holding Aleks tight and close, until all that good pain is gone and it’s just pleasure.  His cock hitting all the right spots inside him until Aleks turns to jelly, and there’s nothing he can do except lean forward against the brick and take it. 

James chased him across the city from the moment the sun went down. To coffee shops and the Fake’s penthouse and the park with Mishka. He trailed him. Followed his scent. A mile, five hundred feet, always two steps behind him, until Aleks felt like prey. Until he  _ was _ prey.  An exhilarating change of pace for someone who’s always hunting for his next meal. He’d thought it would make him feel weak, and it did, sort of, but in the most powerful way imaginable. 

And it’s the same now. James panting and growling as he plows into him, manhandling Aleks occasionally into a better position, to get deeper, to fuck him harder.  He wraps his hand around Aleks’ throat again and squeezes so tightly that if Aleks actually needed to breathe he’d pass out. But it just hurts, it  _ burns _ , and a spark races down his spine and settles in his gut. Makes his cock leak, still confined uncomfortably and untouched in his briefs.

Aleks isn’t a wolf but he wants to bite.  He wants to push back, to snarl and spit and howl. And when he does, just a little, he can feel the way James changes. The quickening of his heart against Aleks’ back, the sounds he’s making, the way he starts thrusting just a little harder, pushing his knot teasingly against Aleks’ hole. 

The force of which James is fucking him is crumbling the brick Aleks is pressed to, and it rubs at the exposed skin of his hip bones and shoulders.  And Aleks thinks about it, and all the times before this, not just the roughness but how tender James is sometimes, how soft they can be together, and everything else that wraps around it.

He has to consider that maybe it’s James’ blood inside him that’s making him think like this, but in the moment it doesn’t seem to matter. Aleks wants the bite; not just James connected to him but for it to go both ways.  To feel that old, ancient thing. To be able to look at James and not just know he belongs to him, but that Aleks is his, too. In a way that can’t ever be broken. 

Without giving himself a moment to think it over, Aleks throws his head back, contorting himself enough so he can get a good look at James’ face for the first time since this began. His sharpened teeth are bared, warm brown eyes dark, red where they’re usually white, and the decision is made in an instant. 

“Bite me.” Aleks’ voice is a hoarse whisper. “James, give me the bite. And  _ drink _ .”

Who the fuck knows what that will do.  Aleks is filled with James’ blood, and if James gives him the bonding bite, and  _ drinks _ from it, well.  Maybe they’ll fucking bind themselves to each other. Maybe James will turn.  Aleks has never heard or read anything about wolves and vampires doing this kind of shit.  Doesn’t know what the outcome will be. Maybe they’ll both die. Or maybe they’ll become something new. 

But they’ll do it together, and that’s all he wants. All he’s ever wanted.  And the way James looks at him, eyes darkening until they’re black, his cock twitching where he’s buried inside Aleks, he wants it too. 

James lets him go and pulls out, steps away just enough so he can turn Aleks around and get his back up against the wall. Face to face, Aleks can see there’s more human present in James than he’d thought.  It makes him ache. 

One clawed hand comes up to touch Aleks’ face, to cup his cheek as James leans in close to press their foreheads together. He’s burning to the touch, a fire to Aleks’ cool skin.  If Aleks were a wolf, or human, they would have done it already. James would have asked him months ago, years ago, the first time they met and Aleks saw in his eyes that James knew him already.  

“Baby,” James rasps, and it sounds painful. Sounds like he’s forcing himself to remember how to speak. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Aleks promises.  Turns his head to kiss the palm of James’ hand. “Or we’ll hurt each other. I want this.”

It’s cruel to ask this of James now, when he’s so far gone and the moon is big and full and they’re both being pulled towards it. Drunk off each other and the night.  But Aleks has never been known for his kindness.

James yanks his sweats down a little more and lifts him easily, leans Aleks against the wall and puts his ass in his lap, legs pressing tightly against James’ sides. His cock slides back into him easily, and James covers Aleks’ sweaty body with his own, folds him near in half and begins to thrust.  Long, deep thrusts upward as he tugs Aleks’ hips back down into them, fucking him hard and slow and so good that within minutes he’s shaking. Dick still untouched, swollen and red and leaking between them, resting in the curve of Aleks’ thigh. 

In all their time together, James has never once told Aleks he loves him. 

With one particularly rough thrust, James pushes his knot past the tight ring of muscle and buries himself completely inside Aleks’ willing body.  It swells more, and makes it so he can barely move, but he starts rocking. Moving them together in a steady rhythm. His cock pressing perfectly inside him, rubbing so right that Aleks feels like he might pass out. 

Instead he comes. Hard and unexpectedly, his open mouth pressed against James’, their hot pants mixing as Aleks whimpers and shakes and flies apart, his orgasm rolling through him in warm waves.  With every involuntary clench of his ass, James’ knot pushes against his prostate, drawing it out until it’s almost unbearable, until James has to gather him closer and rock him through it. His come drips warm and sticky down the inside of his thigh, and James reaches between them to spread it around the rim of Aleks’ asshole where they’re connected. 

And then he starts moving again.  Forceful little pushes, like he’s trying to get deeper, and Aleks can feel him trembling.  Unlike any of the times James has knotted him before. 

And, Jesus fucking Christ, then James kisses him.  

Aleks didn’t realize they hadn’t done that yet. 

James kisses him like he’s trying to tell him something, and maybe he is.  He kisses Aleks with his mouth wide open, coaxing Aleks’ tongue out with his own, tasting him, fucking him, being in love with him.  A kiss so big and deep that Aleks thinks, hysterically, that James could eat him whole. 

And when he breaks the kiss, it’s only to sink his teeth into the soft, delicate skin of Aleks’ neck.  It sparks something in him, some tingling sensation that shoots down to his chest and out into his limbs.  He knows James is coming, with the little jerky movements of his hips and the warmth he can feel spreading inside him, how even with the knot it’s begun to leak out he’s so full with it. 

There’s something, right at the edges of him, an electric feeling in the air around his skin.  The way the blood inside him had called to James but bigger, stronger, like if they could just press close enough they’d melt into each other, until there would be no way to tell where one ends and the other begins. 

And then James starts to drink. 

Sucks on the bite until his mouth is full of the mixture of their blood. Until Aleks is just as much inside of him. It’s a different kind of high, but just as euphoric. They’re connected in a loop, and Aleks feels lost in it, feedback of feedback, ringing in his ears and chest and all around them like static. 

James has never said he’s in love with him, but now Aleks can feel it. Not just in the way James looks at him or touches him or the things he’d do for him; Aleks can  _ feel _ it. It mixes with his own love until it’s all the same, a thousand mirrors reflecting off each other in an endless corridor. 

It’s not abstract. It’s not just a word. And it’s too much to bare. 

The wound on his neck from James’ bite is warm and getting warmer, spreading out under Aleks’ pale, cold skin. Scorching across his body like a wildfire. 

And James buries his face to Aleks’ shoulder, still twitching and rocking through his orgasm, but something is changing. Shifting. His joints crack and bones shift and Aleks holds him, and holds him, and howls. 

James grabs hold of Aleks’ ass, spreads him open as he carefully pulls out, leaves a wet mess between his legs. 

“We gotta get home,” Aleks agrees to what James hasn’t - maybe can’t - say. James just nods. 

He lets Aleks down gently and pulls up his briefs and sweats, leaves him sticky with come, and used, and Aleks wiggles his hips and likes the way it feels. His ass used and body aching and heart full. Maybe he can’t turn a werewolf, and James can’t soul bond to a vampire, but they fucking did it anyway. And whatever god wants to come punish them for it, they’ll meet them face-on together. 

Aleks doesn’t give a fuck. 

Only about James, who takes his hand, his claws retracted, and kisses the pads of each of Aleks’ fingers.

 


End file.
